


Sisters of the Falls

by DemonicDorito



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Post-Episode: s04e37 Cleaved, Post-Finale, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDorito/pseuds/DemonicDorito
Summary: A Story about Meteora Butterfly and Mariposa Diaz, visiting a tourist trap in the woods, in the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls Oregon, and finding out there's more to the town then meets the eye. I mean, from Gnomes and Eye-Bats to a deal between Bill and Mina, as well as Meteora uncovering her past, whilst balancing an epic summer romance... These two friends really have a lot to see and do. [REWRITE IN PROGRESS | Cross Posted on Fanfiction.net under DemonicDorito_46, also... --MAJOR SPOILERS FOR BOTH SHOWS--]





	Sisters of the Falls

** _Four years after a certain eventful summer in Oregon, the scientific community is in a frenzy. An entire dimension merged with their own and people are trying to figure out why. Meteora Butterly and Mariposa Diaz are trying to find their way in the world, the year is 2030, and they are now Fourteen._ **

Meteora was standing in a world of bright orange liquid, with orange colored geysers shooting toward the sky. The cry of a horse bellowed from rocky spire behind her, this horse was a very dark shade of purple, with a single horn on its forehead. A red-haired, three-eyed, grey-skinned man sat upon the horse. He uttered ear piercing words, louder than anything she’d ever heard, “Meteora wake up!” 

She blasted out of the dream to find her best friend Mariposa Diaz next to her bed. “Do I have to Mari, its 7 am” she groaned. “Look, I know you’re not a morning person, but my mom made pancakes!”. “Wow, you’re even crazier than- well most people, you know that?” “Yeah… I know… first one there gets first dibs!” Mari began running downstairs “Oh no you don’t!” Meteora came sprinting after her.

They were like siblings, despite not being from the same family, the title of siblings fit them rather nicely. They drove each other crazy but always stuck together, no matter what the circumstances. They had plenty of summer left to drive each other crazy, that could be said with certainty. 

“Morning girls,” said Angie, Mari’s mother, flipping pancakes like Mari hadn’t seen since the day Marco moved out with his wife years ago, to the backwoods of Oregon. “Morning mom” replied Mari “Morning Mrs. Diaz,” said Meteora “Got some big news for you two, Meteora, I checked with your parents, and you’re invited to come to visit Star and Marco with us for the summer” “No way!” said Mari who was very excited upon hearing this. Meteora looked puzzled “Where’d they move to anyway?” she asked “It’s a little town in Oregon called Gravity Falls” replied Angie.


End file.
